Sweet Dreams
by NinjaSmashley
Summary: The emperor is gone, and ken is worry free. But why is ken having these realistic nightmares? And why are they trying to kill him? ABANDONED
1. Bed time

  
  
Ken Climbed up his bunked latter, "what took you so long?" Wormmon whined.  
  
"Mom, she wanted tot ell me that she was working tomorrow." Ken lowered his tone, "Like that is something new."  
  
Wormmon looked at Ken, "are you mad?"   
  
"No," Ken said as he shook his head, "I am just tired!"   
  
"Well, good night Ken!"   
  
"'night Wormmon." Ken said as he lied down and stared at his ceiling. It was hard for him to sleep. With testing coming up, and genii closing the ports soon. Ken looked over at the clock, 10:43.   
  
"Ken?"   
  
Ken lifted his head and looked at Wormmon, "yeah?"  
  
"Why aren't you sleeping? I thought you were tired."  
  
"I am."  
  
Wormmon lowered his head, "okay." Ken got up and climbed down his latter, "where you going?!"   
  
"Calm down! I forgot to plug in my cell!"   
  
"That can wait!"   
  
"No, it can't!" Ken said as he walked to his desk and plugged it in.   
  
Ken climbed back up, "now, sleep, or I will tie you down!"   
  
"Alright!" Ken said as he shut his eyes.   
  
~!!~  
  
_When he opened them, it was light. Ken sat up, but was stopped. "Wormmon!" he scolded as he fidgeted with the rope that bound him. Ken looked by his side, Wormmon wasn't there, "Wormmon?!" Ken looked by the computer, someone sat in his char. "Who are you! What did you do with Wormmon!?"  
  
The person turned around, "Wormmon's not here, but I am!" the emperor said as he rose. Ken struggled, but he couldn't get out. "There is one thing you forgot, Ken. In your dreams, I rule." he said as he stood on the latter. "Your pathetic, you know!" he said as he stared at Ken as he struggled.  
  
"What are you doing here, your dead!" Ken said sternly.   
  
"No, I am quite alive. While you sleep, I wander around." the emperor climbed up a couple of more steps to he towered over Ken, "but that will change!" the emperor wrapped his hands around Ken's neck.   
  
_"Ken!" Wormmon said as he nudged him, "wake up! What's the matter?" he said as he watched Ken pull and tug at his shirt collar. _  
  
"Don't expect to escape this one!" the emperor said as he laughed.   
  
Ken was able to slip his arm out and smack the emperor off the latter.   
  
_"Ken! Wake–" Wormmon was smacked by Ken and sent down onto he floor._  
  
The emperor jumped to his feet as he saw Ken fade out, "till we meet again."_  
  
Ken sat bolt upright as he gasped for air. Wormmon cowered under the bed, afraid of coming out.  
  
"Just a bad dream," he said lowly, "just a dream."  
  
Ken looked back at the clock, 6:45. He climbed out of bed. To tired to think.  
  
Ken walked out into the kitchen, "Ken, dear, your up early!" his mother said as she picked up her purse. She walked towards Ken, "are you okay dear?" Ken nodded. She took her wrist and put it to his head, "dear! Your burning up!"  
  
"I am fine!"   
  
"Go back to bed! I will call your school!" she said as she walked to the phone and called the school. Ken rubbed his eyes, he was so tired. It felt like he was awake all night. "I am staying home, no way you–"  
  
"No! Go to work! I will be fine!"   
  
"But–"  
  
"Don't worry! Dad will be coming home from work at lunch before he goes back, okay?"  
  
"Oh, fine! But call me if anything comes up! Okay?"   
  
Ken nodded, "alright."   
  
"Okay, bye! And lock the doors for me!" she said as she left and Ken locked the door behind her.   
  
Ken sat down on the sofa and sighed, "I only have to not sleep!" he said to himself. Ken grabbed the remote and turned on the t.v..  
  
"The Sleep Clinic was opened," Ken changed the channel, "the Sleep master 2000," Ken changed it again, "My sleep number–" Ken turned off the t.v. and threw the remote. Ken rested his head back and thought on what he could do to keep himself awake. Ken yawned and shut his eyes.   
  
_"Welcome back!"   
  
Ken opened his eyes and saw the emperor holding an umbrella. The emperor swung it and smacked Ken across the face. Ken looked up at him, "what? You surprised?" Ken picked up the tray and smacked the emperor with a loud THUD. The emperor got to his knee's, "you would want to be careful. If you kill me, your body dies!"   
  
"Then wouldn't the same thing apply to you!" Ken added.   
  
"No, see, now I am in control of your body. I only have to get you out of my way. Then I will be in full control," he said as he walked closer. Ken held up the tray as he backed up, tripping over the footstool. "You are so weak, you will never amount up to me!"_


	2. Wake up

  
  
Heyy! ... ima finish this now ... ima make a sequel ... trust me .. that's in the works ...along with like 8 other stories ... i thought up another one today .. so ima work on that later on ... Well, hope you like this ... feedback please ... and, umm, thanks!  
  
~!~  
  
"Where's Ken?" Davis asked as he waited outside of the school.   
  
"I don't know, but come on! We're gonna be late!" Yolei said as she walked inside. When they entered the classroom they saw a piece of paper taped to Davis's desk.   
  
"What is that about?" Yolei asked.   
  
"Ken's mom wants me to write down Ken's homework for him," Davis said as he put it away.  
  
"He must be sick or something!"   
  
"Or something! Ken's never sick!" Kari said.   
  
"Class, sit down!" Mrs. Popavitch said as she entered the room.   
  
~!@!~  
  
_"You can run, Ken, but you cant hide!" the emperor said as he walked down the hall toward their parent's room.   
  
Ken got up from behind the couch and ran for the door. He flung open the door and prepared to run, but a brick wall blocked the path. "This is my world!" the emperor said as he entered the room, "and here I control what goes on!" the steel tipped umbrella disappeared, and the kitchen knife appeared. "It's time to end this!"  
  
Ken picked up the tray and ran towards the emperor and smacked him again, knocking him out. _  
  
Ken snapped open his eyes and winced at the pain behind his head. Ken lightly touched it and looked at his hand, "blood."   
  
"Ken, are you okay?" Wormmon asked, afraid of making Ken upset, he stopped dead in his tracks, "what happened to your face?!"   
  
Ken got up. He saw a note on the refrigerator, his dad was there and left some take out for Ken. Ken walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His entire left face was red, ready to bruise. **_He was right._** Ken thought. Ken looked at the door when the bell rang. He walked towards it, expecting to see his mother, but Davis.   
  
"Davis! What are you doing here?!" Ken asked, not bothering to open the door.  
  
"Man, I got your home work! Open up!"   
  
Ken touched his face, "um, you don't want to come in!"  
  
"I don't?"   
  
"No, what I have is highly contagious. You don't want to get sick!"   
  
Davis looked through the peek hole, "Um, okay."   
  
"Just, put the books down!"   
  
"Are you sure–"  
  
"Yes!"   
  
Davis did as he was told and put the books down, "Okay, I'll call you later, okay?"   
  
"Alight! Bye!"   
  
"B-bye," he said as he left. Ken opened the door and picked up the books and brought them inside, But before Ken could close the door, Davis stopped him, "What is god's name is wrong with your face!"  
  
"You shouldn't stay!" Ken said as he pushed on the door. Ken felt his grip on the door loosen , _no not now_! He thought as he slid down the door.   
  
"Ken!" Wormmon and Davis yelled in unison.   
  
_"Back so soon?" The emperor asked from his seat.   
  
"How did you do that?" Ken asked as he looked up at him.  
  
"What? Bring you here? It was easy, since you are so weak!" the emperor said as he picked up the knife and walked towards Ken, "as we were?"   
  
Ken stumbled to his feet and held up his arms for protection, he stood no chance. The emperor slashed the knife and ripped Ken's sleeve. Ken grabbed the emperor's arm and held the knife back. Ken was able to force the knife towards the emperor, skimming his face as he went._  
  
"What the hell?!" Davis yelled as he notices Ken's skin break apart on his face.   
  
"We need to get help!" Wormmon said.   
  
Davis grabbed Ken's hand, "We're getting help, okay! Just hold on!"   
  
"We're getting help, okay! Just hold on!"   
  
_"Aw! The little twit cares!" the emperor cooed.   
  
"Unlike you, no one cares about You!" Ken said as he knocked the emperor to his feet.   
  
Ken grabbed the knife from the tired emperor. "If you kill me, you will die also!"   
  
"Then so be it!" Ken said as he walked toward him, "I am not going to let you hurt anyone else."_  
  
Davis dialed fast as he called Yolei, then Kari and told her to call others. Davis called Joe, "Joe, Come to Ken's! We need your help!"   
  
_Ken herd what Davis said, "NO! Don't bring anyone into this!"   
  
"What? People budding in?" The emperor asked.   
  
"Back out!" Ken yelled.   
  
The emperor sat down on the sofa, "I will make you a proposal. You join me, I will let you out every once in a while."  
  
"Eat shit and die!"   
  
"The offer's out. Everyone will be happy. Poor little Wormmon will be so happy to see me again, he will just cry."   
  
Ken looked at the emperor, "you dare touch him, I swear," Ken scolded.   
  
"I don't have to, you already did."   
  
Ken shook his head, "did not!"   
  
"Okay, if and when you wake up, try to find him! See if he will even look at you now. After what you did!"   
  
"I didn't do anything!"   
  
"No, you didn't," the emperor said as he kicked the stool at Ken, knocking him down "but I will." The emperor grabbed Ken's violin bow and readied to stab him with the sharper end. Ken shook the blow from before off and looked at the emperor.   
  
"Bye!"   
  
It went strait through him. He fell to his knee's as blood poured onto his suit. Ken sat up and sighed with relief as he watched the emperor grip onto the knife. Ken looked down at his shirt as blood quickly soaked it. The emperor pulled it out and fell over, dropping the knife._  
  
"Ken!" Davis yelled as he saw blood soak his shirt. Davis herd the doorbell ring and he tore open the door. "Joe! Y-you have to help him!" he said as he wiped a tear away.   
  
Joe walked in and saw Ken on the ground.   
  
_Ken sat there and looked at the emperor. He isn't dead yet. He thought as he saw the emperor take hollow breaths. Ken grabbed the emperor's neck, "want to continue?!" he said as he sat on him  
  
The emperor looked at Ken, he shook his head no.  
  
"Then send me home."  
  
"Y-you're dead anyway!" he managed to choke out.  
  
"SEND ME HOME!" he said as he pressed harder.  
  
"You fight dirty! I think I did well!" He said as he coughed. The emperor gripped the knife.  
  
"I learned from the best." Ken said lowly as he looked at the stab wound, "Now, if you want to ever see the light of day, Wake me up, whatever, just send me home." Ken said as he grabbed the emperor's hair and shook him, still pressing against his neck.  
  
The emperor smiled, "As you wish!" he said as he drove the knife through him, "Welcome home!" _  
  
Ken's eyes snapped open, "Ken, are you okay?" Davis asked as Joe applied pressure to Ken's wounds.   
  
Ken nodded. "Thank you Motomiya," Ken said smoothly.  
  
Motomiya? He hasn't called me that since ... Davis looked at Ken who sat up.   
  
"Thank you," he said lowly to Joe.   
  
"No problem, now, how in the world did this happen?"  
  
"It's one of those things that you could only dream of." 


End file.
